


No Place to Rest Your Head

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio: The Diary of River Song Series 04, Danger, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, How Do I Tag This, On the Run, and accidentally ends up home, basically River's on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: While on the run from some powerful enemies, an exhausted River ends up somewhere she didn't expect. (Takes place during TDoRS Series 4, but you can fully enjoy this without having listened to it!)





	No Place to Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> If you've listened to The Diary of River Song Series 4, WE NEED TO TALK. Y'all. I'm SO. EMOTIONAL. 
> 
> This takes place between Kings of Infinite Space and Whodunnit?, if you've listened to the audios. If not, like I said, you will still fully enjoy this! The audios basically just provide the setting. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

            River’s insides seemed to be trying to force themselves out of her. She tried to catch her breath, only to still feel like she couldn’t get enough air. Her head seemed to weigh a ton. Her eyelids drooped, and her muscles were like lead.

            She leaned against the closest stable object; the side of someone’s house, she realised. River wasn’t even sure where she was, as in her haste she had just punched some random coordinates into her vortex manipulator.

            The thought of the reason for her flight forced a groan from River’s throat. With the Discordia’s power over time, they would find her again soon; she only hoped that she could think of a way to stop them before that happened.

            Finally, her breathing started to return to normal, though a raging headache remained. River wondered if she’d be able to take another jump without it killing her.

            She brushed the thought away and used the rare moment of peace to think. But try as she might, fog descended over her brain. Even her time lord-enhanced stamina had been exhausted, and she knew that rest was the only thing that would cure her. Unfortunately, rest was a luxury she couldn’t afford at the moment.

            “River?”

            The sound of her name instantly put her on edge. She jumped to attention, her hand on her gun. But in an instant she took in the concerned eyes, the hands reaching out for her, and she understood. Her heart squeezed in pain as she locked gazes with her father.

            Inwardly, River cursed herself.

            She shook her head, already reaching for her vortex manipulator. “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, and she could barely lift her arm to type in the coordinates.

            “Hey.” Rory moved quickly, reaching her in a couple steps, and supported her with an arm around her back. Slowly and carefully, he inched her towards the front of the house. “You’re not well; you need rest.”

            River sighed. _Do I ever._ “I _can’t_ be here.” With a burst of strength she pushed him off and took a step away, once again reaching for her wrist…

            ...only to touch bare skin.

            Rory held up her vortex manipulator. _I didn’t get it all from mum, then,_ River thought. While irritated, she also couldn’t help but be mildly impressed by his slyness.

            “I can’t let you leave like this. Let me help, River, please.” His expression exuded sympathy, his eyes pleading with her. It was so tempting to say yes, but River knew with all her heart that she couldn’t.

            “Look...Dad,” she said softly. Rory’s eyes widened at the name. “I’m being chased by something dangerous. Really dangerous. If I stay anywhere for long, he’ll find me, and he’ll kill you. I had to jump quickly, and these coordinates must have just come to mind on instinct—” She stopped. The implications of having a home were too painful to think about, let alone voice.

            “You came here because you needed help, and that’s what I’m going to do.” He waved the vortex manipulator. “I’m not going to give this back until you’ve had a proper rest.”

            River sighed, knowing she’d been beaten, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of anxiety. “I’m not safe to be around,” she tried once more.

            Rory cracked a small smile. “Are you ever?”

            So she gave in, her will too beaten down to resist. Amy was out, and Rory was supposed to be on his way to work. River tried to encourage him to go and leave her, but he wouldn’t hear it. He took her to the guest room and make sure she had water, a good meal, and a quiet place to rest.

            And, despite her many worries, River Song fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

            River awoke in the midst of nightmares, clutching her chest and breathing hard. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Guilt, fear, and uncertainty had plagued her dreams.

            And she was surprised that they weren’t still waiting for her when she woke up.

            Somehow, it was taking the Discordia longer to find her this time, and she was infinitely grateful to whatever in the universe had allowed that to happen. Her body felt lighter and more capable already. Her headache had ebbed away, and she felt better than she had since this whole misadventure had started.

            She reached for her vortex manipulator, only to realise that Rory still had it.

          _Rory._

            River jumped out of bed and flung open the bedroom door. She stopped short as Rory, on the ground right in front of her, started, and looked up at her in alarm. He let out a sigh as he recognised her.

            “What on earth are you doing there?” River asked.

            He shrugged, hefting himself onto his feet. “I had to make sure you were safe.”

            River’s heart softened at the profound gesture, and she found herself speechless. In a moment she was transported to a world that could never be, where she was a little girl and her father protected her from all the imaginary monsters. But in reality she had grown up without parents, alone and afraid, and the monsters were all too real.

            River just kept herself from sighing. Why did every interaction with her parents cause her pain?

            She recalled her thoughts to the present and lightly gripped Rory’s shoulder. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

            “Thank you.”

            He held out the vortex manipulator to her. “Be careful.”

            “I’ll do my best,” she muttered as she strapped it to her wrist. She paused with her fingers above the keypad, and looked back up at her dad. “Tell Amy I said hello.”

            He nodded with a small, sad smile. “I will.”

            And then, with her rejuvenated mind beginning to come up with a brilliant plan, River pecked in the coordinates and jumped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing a fic where River talks to the 12th Doctor about what she experienced with his fourth incarnation in the audios, so stay tuned! 
> 
> And updates on The Test of Time will come!! I promise!! Currently other things are grabbing my attention, but I will finish it.


End file.
